Chalk reels are known that consist of a spool on which a line or string is wound. The spool, line and the drive transmission for the spool are supported in a housing. The drive transmission may comprise gears, springs and other components that connect the spool to an external handle for rewinding the line on the spool after use. A chalk chamber is filled or partially filled with a colored chalk such that as the line that is wound on the spool it is coated in chalk. The line can be unwound from the housing through an aperture in the housing such that it can be “snapped” on a surface to form a line of chalk on the surface. The resulting line of chalk can be used as a reference line in construction or other applications.